I, Doomsday
by Beldar of Remulak
Summary: Chloe is not the only one dealing with the decision she has made. Davis struggles to what he is destined to be and the consequences of his actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I,Doomsday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of the characters. Title and beginning was inspired by I, Lucifer by Glen Duncan.

**Spoilers:** Set post-stiletto spoilers from beast are in the story

**Characters:**Main- Davis, Chloe (Clark, Ollie in later chapters)

**Pairing:**Chlavis, Chlarkish

**Summary:**Chloe is not the only one dealing with the decision she has made. Davis struggles to what he is destined to be and the consequences of his actions.

--------------------------

**Chapter 1: Who we are**

_"For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt_ "

Doomsday, the day of the Last Judgment at the end of the world.

Is that who Davis Bloome is? Is that who he is meant to become? A being sent to Earth to destroy Clark Kent and all of human kind when all he wants to do is help people, to be a good person. Davis always seemed to be given the short end of the stick. He was an orphan who had many black outs and many foster homes, so it should be no shock that Davis wanted to be accepted, to live a normal life with a typical job, a loving wife, and possibly children of his own. He did not ask to be unfairly marked by condemnation. It was not his choice to be the bringer of unspeakable pain and horror, but that is his destiny. It is the beast within him…

--------------------------

Davis glanced at the clock on the wall. _One Hour…_Davis thought to himself. He had one hour to control the beast on his own. One hour until Chloe said she would be home. One hour where Davis needed to occupy himself.

General boredom and the need to fixate on something gave Davis the motivation to get up from couch and explore Chloe's apartment. Chloe told him that he needed a change of venue and that he was getting upgraded from the basement to her apartment for the day. She explained that there are only two people who were guilty of walking in unannounced into her apartment, Clark and Lois, both of whom were on assignment in Gotham City to do an exposé on Bruce Wayne's charitable ball.

Davis was always envious of Chloe's apartment. It was very modern and had a very unique layout. His favorite facet of the home was the open shelves. He never truely looked at all they held. He decided the shelves would be his first journey. Going through Chloe's draws would make either look like a creeper or a neb-nose.

As Davis surveyed her shelves he stumbled upon a box. It was a normal looking box, pink (it shocked Davis too). He recognized that it was a box that ou would get from a craft store, one that generally holds pictures. Curiosity set in as he lifted the lid. Inside were mostly pictures, pictures of Chloe and her friends. A majority of the pictures had her and Lana or her and Clark. Some pictures were of people Davis did not recognize, but most (if not all) the pictures held the image of the woman he fell in love with. His hand grazed her face in the photo. She is a smiling beauty who he trusted with his darkest secrets before he even knew who she was.

Guilt creped into his mind. He couldn't stop looking at how happy she was and the fact that he was the one who changed that smiling face into a burdened one. _Why am I doing this to her... _Davis inquired to no one.

Tears of guilt and pain reached his eyes as he started to mourn. Mourned for taking the smile away from Chloe, for being cursed with this demon inside. He loved Chloe so much that he couldn't stand being the one condemning her to a life with him…to be with the monster programmed to kill her best friend.

Davis buried his face in his hands as cries racked his body. Through his emotional fog, Davis could feel her in the room and he soon felt her hands. Her love. "Davis" Chloe whispered as she held him to her. "Davis…what's wrong? Please tell me."

Davis buried his face into her, placing his hand over hers. He wanted a lot of things. He wanted to die, to live, to be normal, but he told her what he truely wanted..."I want you to be happy again" Davis hesitated, "before you met me." Davis head lowered in saddness.

Chloe did not know what to say. On one hand, she agreed with Davis. She would love to go back to a life free of the killing, free of the lying, but she also knew that she could never go back. Facts were facts. She is no longer the Chloe that she was. She is entangled in this web with Davis, for better or for worse. She made her choice.

Chloe can not deny that she cares for Davis deeply. More importantly, she knows that Davis is a good guy who is doomed by destiny. She could not help, but feel that she has a say in that destiny. Maybe it was fate that pulled them together. Maybe it was the heavens giving Davis a chance to stop the evil from winning.

Chloe guided Davis face to hers, so she can look Davis in the eyes. "Davis, How can I ever turn my back on you when you have always been there for me…even when my best friends wasn't."Chloe shocked herself. She finally said the words that have been on her mind for so long. She loved Clark and he was there for her on many occasions, except when she needed him the most. The pure hurt it caused Chloe when Clark sided with Jimmy was unimaginable. Clark, himself, was the major trust issue from the start.

"Davis, I am not staying with you to protect Clark or the world for that manner. I am staying with you to give you a chance, a chance that you never had. You deserve that Davis and if that means that I have to stay with you to keep the beast at bay then so be it."

Chloe never sounded so determined before and it reassured Davis. All the guilt he had will always be there, but to hear those words gave Davis hope. Maybe she was his chance.

"Chloe, leave with me." Davis pleaded, "We can go somewhere where we won't have to hide."

"Oh Davis, you know I would do anything for you, but leaving? That is a big step."

"I know it is, but I think it would give us an opportunity to be free of the worry." Davis stated as their foreheads met. He felt the heat, he felt the pull and could tell that Chloe did too… "Free to show our true feelings"

He felt her hands caress his face and he wasn't letting this window closed as he shortened the difference. Their lips met with untamed hunger. Passion took over their bodies as Chloe pushed him into the wall, both desperately kissing each other.

Davis wanted this for so long. To feel Chloe against him and not to pull away. Without a second thought, Davis picked her up being careful not to break the kiss. Chloe wrapped her legs around him to help his grip on her. They ventured across the room to the bed. Davis momentarily broke the kiss to lay Chloe down and gaze at her. She was beautiful. Everything about her felt right. Davis removed his shirt as he climbed into the bed. Chloe's hands were soon on him. Feeling every muscle.

Davis never felt so nervous before. Chloe had a power over him. She made him weak under her touch and he couldn't get enough of it. Davis leaned in for a gentle kiss, "I love you"

Chloe could see the sincerity in the words and did not hesitate to reciprocate, "I love you too"

Davis smiled as he continued their exploration of one another. Maybe Chloe was his hope and he not willing to lose her…

--------------------------

_"Her beauty makes This vault a feasting presence full of light"_

Hoped you liked it. Reviews good or bad welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for an update. Life has been odd…Also Beast threw a wrench in my storyline. I don't know where Chloe stands (Although I loved the episode!!), but I am going to try to integrate Davis' good side more. I felt that they made him a little too obsessed/quick to make poor decisions and they made Chloe struggles very borderline on where she lies.

--------------------------

**Chapter 2: Fabric of Reality **

"_An hour before the worshipp'd sun  
Peered forth the golden window of the east."_

The sun has yet to show its head in the early morning of the day. Most people were either just getting up or stirring in their sleep, but Clark found himself at Chloe's door step in a trance-like stated.

He did not know why he could not control his urge to see Chloe, but the need to know she was safe override any other thought, including the thought of sleeping.

So here he was about to barge in on Chloe like some sort of peeping tom, but what was he to do to calm his nerves? Lois received a phone call from the Daily Planet about a body found in a dumpster and Clark's first thought was Davis was back. Maybe it was just paranoia. Not ever body found was one that Davis had killed, but Clark had to know she was safe. He could not go through losing her again.

Clark slowly entered Chloe's apartment. _I have to remind her to lock her door_…Clark thought to himself as he shut it gently behind him.

The last of the moon rays dances across Chloe's apartment allowing Clark to see. He eyes and body followed the moon light into Chloe's bedroom. Clark suddenly could not breathe. The air has been sucked right out of him from the image before him.

There she was tangled in her sheets, but to Clark's shock she was not alone. Davis' body was tangled with hers. Chloe's bare form was lying faced down with her arm draped across Davis waist.

Clark's eyes soon feel upon a smirking Davis. Clark felt like grabbing him right then and there, but found himself glued to the floor. Davis slowly pealed himself away from Chloe and wrapped a sheet around his waist. He chuckled as he circled Clark.

"What did you think would happen, Clark?" Davis question, "Did you honestly think she would wait for you? Did you think she liked being at your beck and call?"

"That's not how it is." Clark defended. His head was spinning.

"Bull shit." Davis spewed into his ear, "Chloe's life isn't her own and you know that Clark. When was the last time she did something for herself? Huh? You and Oliver run to her every second of the day asking her do this and that all the while let her sit in misery. Did you ever think to not let her wallow alone? Jesus, Clark her life is falling apart. First Jimmy and then killing me.."

Davis walked away from Clark. Shaking his head as he continued, "You know what, Clark…Chloe has made a choice. She'd rather be with a monster than live in your pocket any longer."

Clark could restrain himself anymore. He pushed Davis up against the wall with such a force that he was surprised to see Davis still standing. "You think that she wants to be with you? You are lying to yourself. Chloe tries to save everyone. She doesn't have feelings for you." Clark seethed at Davis.

Davis chuckled as he glanced at Chloe's still form in the bed, "Obviously, you are wrong. She does have feelings for me…or at least she did…"

Clark had a look of confusion wash over his face as he followed Davis' gaze. Clark dropped him as he made his way over to Chloe. He suddenly noticed that a pool of blood had formed in the middle of the bed stemming from her eerily white body. Clark turned to Davis who was suddenly replaced by a bleeding Chloe. "Why did you let him kill me Clark?"

"No, I…" Clark couldn't speak reality started to warp itself. Suddenly he found himself in a graveyard standing about Chloe. She was sinking in the ground. Clark desperately grasped at Chloe unable to stop her from sinking. "Nooooo!" Clark wailed as he dug at the earth…

"No" Clark screamed as he woke himself from his sleep. A heavy sigh of relief escaped his lips as his hand rubbed his face. Clark instantly grabbed his phone and dialed Chloe's number.

The phone rang for awhile until he heard a groggy Chloe picked up, "Clark? Why are you calling so early?"

"This might sound crazy, but I had a bad dream. I needed to make sure you were alright."

"Clark I am fine. No need to worry."

"Chloe, I am worried that Davis is not dead." Clark stated honestly

Chloe hesitated feeling caught between a rock and a hard place. "What would make you think that?"

"A body was found Chloe. It was in a dumpster, killed the same way Davis killed his victims."

Panic took its hold on Chloe. "I am sure you are being paranoid."

"He came back before" Clark countered

"Not from Kryptonite" Chloe silenced him.

Clark could sense something off about Chloe. "Chloe I will be over there in a little while once Lois and I get back from Gotham. I just need to investigate this a little. I don't want to risk you."

Chloe sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to stop Clark. "Ok I have a few errands to run for Oliver so I will be at Isis. I will see you there."

"Good. See you then."

"Bye Clark"

Chloe placed her phone down on her nightstand. As she sank back into bed she felt Davis arm pull her near, "That was Clark wasn't it" He stated as he nuzzled his face to her neck. Taking in her scent...

"He thinks you are still alive Davis" Chloe hesitated before she continued not quite believing what she was about to say, "I think we need to leave Smallville… tonight"

Chloe felt her stomach bunch. She did know what was right or wrong anymore. She had feelings for both Clark and Davis. She wanted to protect each from each other and the only way was to leave. She was the only one who could control the beast with in Davis and she was not willing to let Clark endanger himself or kill Davis…

--------------------------

"_Tempt not a desperate man."_

--------------------------

Reviews welcomed!


End file.
